One shot was enough to end the pain
by Tia Wolf
Summary: A veces la salida está solo a un disparo de distancia, y la felicidad junto con ello te sonreirá


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es de mi total autoría, aunque podría estar inspirado en uno u otro fic. Ya que después de leer tantos es fácil confundir el libro con las historias en mi cabeza.

**Alerta:** Un poco de violencia y es bastante depresivo, al menos eso creo yo.

**Claim**: Leah. Menciones Leah/Sam

**Summary**: A veces la salida está solo a un disparo de distancia, y la felicidad junto con ello te sonreirá.

**Nota:** Participa en el foro LOL, e el reto _"palabras para el recuerdo"._

**Palabra Clave**: Pistola.

* * *

_**One shot was enough to end the pain**_

Estaba sentada en la playa recordando viejos tiempos, cuando de niña solía sonreír sabiendo que en ese preciso instante el mundo completo le pertenecía. Siempre fue la mujer de la casa, pues su madre había muerto cuando apenas ella tenía 8 años, murió durante el nacimiento de su hermano pequeño Seth, así que desde ese día ella se había encargado de los quehaceres del hogar, criando a un pequeño y ayudando en todo lo que podía a su padre. Harry vivía por su pequeña, pues lo aferraba a la maldita tierra que lo había dejado solo, que se había llevado a su amor tan lejos de él, y que para peor le había dejado un chiquilluelo que criar, como si no tuviera bastante con su adorada pequeña.

Su niñez fue feliz a pesar de todo, le gustaba ser independiente, levantarse ir al Instituto y camino a casa pasar por el supermercado a recoger las cosas necesarias para la cena. Así conoció a Sam Uley, ella cada día pagaba sus productos en la caja número 16 pues sabía que lo vería. Él trabajaba como empaque, y siempre se ofrecería para acompañarla a su casa con las pesadas bolsas que ella no podía sostener.

Fueron meses de conversaciones sin sentido, de ir conociendo al otro, sus gustos, sus necesidades y sus añoranzas de futuro, miles de caminatas donde el tiempo hacía lo suyo, donde las manos se entrelazaban sin premeditación, sino tan solo porque el tiempo lo promovió así.

Después de alrededor de seis meses caminando juntos Leah decidió invitar a Sam a cenar, tenían 15 años y un futuro prometedor por delante. Cocinaron juntos mientras esperaban que Harry volviera de la pesca habitual del día sábado. Cenaron todos juntos, Harry acepto a Sam de inmediato pues veía que su retoña era feliz a su lado, y Seth lo amaba porque había conseguido que su hermana dejara de hostigarlo.

Así comenzó la relación más envidiada de toda la reserva, se les veía de la mano pasear por el pueblo, besarse en los labios con dulzura y amor, verles conversar como si el tiempo no transcurriera a su lado, y quizás no lo hiciera.

Un día sentados en la Push, Sam le pidió matrimonio y para ella fue todo un sueño, lágrimas se abarrotaron en sus ojos, antes de recorrer las broncíneas mejillas, su corazón estallaría de dicha de un momento a otro y Sam la miraba con ojos de ilusión esperando la respuesta.

— Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, tú eres el amor de mi vida— y lo empapó con las lágrimas mientras le besaba, mientras lo acariciaba y le llenaba de miles de besos, en la boca, mejillas, en la frente y nariz.

Corrieron a casa a contarle a Harry quien se entristeció con la noticia, perdería a la pequeña que lo mantenía anclado a la vida, pero sabía que aún quedaba el camino que recorrer con Seth, a quien con el tiempo había amado, y quien le recordaba a su esposa Sue con mayores fuerzas, pues era exactamente igual a ella.

Lo que vinieron fueron preparativos, llamadas a familiares, compras miles, y una infinidad de asuntos que atender, así que Leah solicitó la ayuda de Emily para poder cumplir con todos los quehaceres ya que quería una boda perfecta.

Emily llegó una semana antes del enlace nupcial, vestía de blanco y el color resaltaba con fuerzas el color chocolate de su piel, era hermosa, pero jamás lo sería tanto como Leah… al menos eso pensaba todo el mundo, excepto Sam .

Se paró frente a ella, y fue como si el Universo hubiera dado un giro para él, sus sentimientos por Leah permanecían intactos, pero adoraba con vehemencia a Emily, la prima de su futura esposa y por quien estaría dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que le rodeaba, el brillo en sus ojos llenaba el lugar de luz, y él necesitaba esa luz para continuar, la necesitaba para vivir.

Leah los miró desde la puerta de la cocina, allí estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose embobados, como su vieran el sol por vez primera, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Y ella lo supo, todo se había ido a la mierda y su vida se había ido junto con todo eso también.

El compromiso se rompió ese mismo día, los alimentos y decoraciones se arrojaron a la basura, queriendo borrar el recuerdo del día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida. Solo se quedó con el vestido de novia, pues así cada vez que le viera, sabría que nunca en su perra vida podría ser infinitamente feliz.

Lo que vino fue dolor, y más dolor. Caminatas solitarias de regreso a casa, cargando bolsas pesadas llenas de víveres que cocinar, viajes solitarios a la Push, recuerdos silenciosos que la carcomían por dentro, llenando su vida de odio y rencor.

Harry y Seth veían, como la dulce pequeña, inocente y sonriente ya no estaba más, ahora en cambio estaba llena de dolor, de angustia, de ganas de gritar miles de maldiciones al cielo, por haberle permitido conocer el amor y la felicidad algún día, y por habérselo quitado de un momento a otro. Y no solo le había robado a su prometido, sino también a su mejor amiga, a su prima, a su hermana Emily.

Fueron meses encerrada en su alcoba, salía solo para hacer las compras diarias, y volvía cabizbaja de regreso, escuchando los murmullos de las vecinas cotorras que llenaban sus bocas con idioteces sobre lo que había ocurrido, y odiaba sentirse así, sentir que la miraban con lástima, como si no pudiera salir adelante, como si fuera mejor morir.

Eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tomar la escopeta de Harry y proferirse un disparo que la haga desaparecer de la tierra. Y aunque conocía que su único destino sería el infierno, prefería sufrir allí sus purgas y no seguir sintiendo que todos se preocupaban de ella por simple caridad.

Había ideado tantas veces el plan, lo recorría de inicio a fin una y mil veces, sabía que Seth ya estaba grande para comprender las cosas que ocurrirían a su alrededor, su padre sufriría lo comprendía ¿pero es que acaso no sufría también al verla tan amargada, destilando veneno contra el amor en cada frase que sus labios pronunciaban?

Lo haría, ya sentía la valentía necesaria para arrojarse a las brasas del infierno y salir del momento crítico que vivía, odiaba tener que ser una perra con el resto del mundo, pues ella no era así, ella había sido feliz algún día, recorriendo el camino de regreso a su casa tomada de la mano del hombre que debía ser su esposo, su amor y su razón de existir.

Ese día Charly que era el mejor amigo de su padre, llegó desde la comisaría a cenar con ellos, traía su pistola enfundada en el costado derecho, como siempre lo hacía. Se sacó la chaqueta, la colgó en el ropero que había en el pasillo, y extrañamente se quitó el lazo que guardaba el arma, colgándolo allí también. Volvió a sentarse a la mesa junto a Harry y comenzaron a cenar, ese día Charly dormiría en casa, ya que mañana saldrían de madrugada a pescar, era el momento perfecto para robar el revólver.

Luego de lavar los trastes, le avisó a papá que se iría a la cama temprano, pues se encontraba demasiado cansada, tomó el bolso y salió camino a su habitación, se detuve en el pasillo a colgar su bolso cuando les oyó hablando de lo mal que se veía, de cómo había adelgazado y de que ya no era la pequeña y feliz niña que llenaba todo el lugar con sus sola presencia. Aquellas palabras la decidieron aun más, así que tomó el revólver y me dirigió a la recamara, lo puso bajo su almohada y se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente. Eran las cinco aproximadamente cuando los chicos se fueron de pesca, hoy insólitamente llevaron también a Seth, así que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar con la angustia que durante tanto tiempo la había podrido por dentro.

Recogió el arma de su dormitorio, y se dirigió a la Push, al mismo lugar donde Sam hace tanto tiempo le había pedido matrimonio, donde le susurraba palabras de amor, donde le expresó que solo ella sería su por siempre, y donde prometió serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separara. Ella lo liberaría de esa promesa el día de hoy. Sentada allí recordando viejos trozos de su vida, una vida feliz, una vida que se oscureció como un día de verano que no vuelve a ver el sol.

Tomó el arma, la puso en su cien, y el mundo se acabó al jalar el gatillo, lo último que sintió fue la cálida sangre cayendo por su sien, viendo como las puertas del infierno se abrían para recibirla, enviando al olvido las miles de veces que quiso salir adelante, viendo que la felicidad le sonreía invitándola a entrar, dejando por fin de sentir.


End file.
